


The Holiday

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [3]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice and Jess for the win, Based on The Holiday, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enjoy this cuteness, F/F, Jalice Secret Santa, JaliceSecretSanta20, LGBTQ, Merry Christmas Secret Santa!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Almost everything ever written about love is true. Shakespeare said, “Journeys end when lovers meet.” What an extraordinary thought. It was Shakespeare who also said, “Love is blind”. For some, quite inexplicably… love fades. For others, love is simply lost. But then, of course, love can also be found even if just for the night—or a lifetime.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Jessamine Hale/Maria (Past)
Series: Jessamine & Alice Verses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990894
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Jalice Secret Santa 2020





	The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoWrites/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Lexie! I hope you enjoy this long ass fic which I spent the whole month teasing you about it without saying it was for you just to check if I would not make a whole MESS of your gift! I hope you enjoy this little Jess/Alice holiday love and that you're having a wonderful holiday season yourself! Happy Holidays! ♡

** THE HOLIDAY **

_—_

_Almost everything ever written about love is true. Shakespeare said, “Journeys end when lovers meet.” What an extraordinary thought. It was Shakespeare who also said, “Love is blind”. For some, quite inexplicably… love fades. For others, love is simply lost. But then, of course, love can also be found even if just for the night._

_—_

[PLAYLIST](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F2pKz6GPfHrUHbkDiZf2arX&t=MjYyNjlkZGQ2NmU0ZDYwYjBiNzgxZWI5OGEwZDgxNzQ1Nzk5M2IyMiw4NjFkZTBlNWI3MjY2OGU2ZGNjOGEzZjk2ZGM1MmFlM2FkYmYyMDI1&ts=1608934261) \+ [MOODBOARD](https://64.media.tumblr.com/853f5282e5fba6c26445f975c06db1fc/0e35566d4f3f1091-6e/s540x810/6e8fb301ec3e5466490ceab6506cbac0f5a4133c.png)

* * *

“Will you tell me the truth?” When Alice asked, there was no flicker of emotion in her voice. Her eyes darted to the man with dark blond hair beside her as he stared out into traffic, avoiding her gaze. “James,” she tried again, “I want the truth.”

Practicality had always been a key asset to Alice Cullen’s life. At work, it aided her to always be on time and deliver what was required of her. In her personal life, it meant that she didn’t sugarcoat anything. Some called her harsh, or cold-hearted, but it was simply who she was—or had learned to be.

Her fiancé James was a stunning looking man. Tall, blond, slender. Truly attractive to the eye. And Alice had once been madly in love with him, as he had been for her. But that love wasn’t there anymore. The spark, their attraction, it was all gone. Alice had been so driven by him the first time around, so blinded to his flaws—that were now what surfaced to tear them apart.

James had been having an affair. He never really confessed to it but Alice had been picking up on the signs for a while now. The red blur she found on his collar once, the late work hours, the grins and giggles when he was texting _someone_ , their distance in bed both physically and emotionally… They never had sex anymore, not like before. When it happened it was mechanical, more as a necessity to get off—which Alice never really did—than anything else. 

If she was to be honest with herself, Alice never looked at James and said to herself that he was the man of her life. She always found such notions to be childish, whimsical. He would be a nice man to settle with, to share a comfortable life—after all they also worked in the same area. But he was not a charming prince coming to her rescue and she was no damsel in distress. Alice was a practical woman. And right now, as she tried to make him confess, that showed through.

What unfolded the misery of their night had been a phone call. They were all to have dinner in Downtown Los Angeles when James stepped out to the bathroom and left his phone behind. The name _Victoria_ read on the screen along with the picture of his red-wild-haired secretary. Alice knew Victoria, they had met plenty of times, so what harm could it have been to pick up the call and let her know that James had just stepped out?

“ _Are you coming to see me later? I miss you, James,_ ” it was the first words she said, even before Alice could say hello. She stood there, struck by the realization that her fears were, in fact, concrete. She couldn’t move, or cry—Alice _never_ really cried—, she just stood there in silence.

They had dinner as if nothing had happened. To James, in fact, it hadn’t. Alice had hung up the call and pretended she hadn’t heard a thing. His chatting over the three course meal was like a background noise. All she could really think about was just _how stupid_ she had been about this whole relationship. How many times she had turned the eye on the evidence right in her face.

Alice couldn’t go any longer that way, but she still waited for them to get in the car.

“Victoria called,” she told him. “She asked if you’ll be seeing her later. She also said that she _misses_ you.” The diminishing tone in her voice took James by surprise but he was really taken aback by her coldness. Alice had never denied she was a distant woman, not true to her emotions for the most part, and although James knew that it still shocked him that she wasn’t crying or screaming. She was barely moving, even.

“I—” he tried to say, but no words really formed. Instead he stared ahead for a long time.

Alice couldn’t tell if he was avoiding the whole thing or if she had simply gone mad. She decided it was the first option so her words demanded the truth.

Nothing came. Just more silence.

It was painful to realize what silence meant, but she still didn’t cry. She was relieved even. Alice worried that if James had tried to lie, or even just apologize, she would have caved. Because Alice knew she would. Not because she loved James, but for her own fear of being alone.

“Did you sleep with her?” Alice tried one more time.

“She wasn’t important.”

So he had.

“Was she better than me?”

“Why does that matter?”

“Answer it, James,” she complained.

“She’s different,” he confessed.

Alice let that sink into her stomach as it twisted inside her. She mouthed something but no words came out and James stared at her for a moment.

“I don’t understand you,” he grunted under his breath. _That_ made her eye him, vile.

“ _You_ don’t understand _me_?” Alice groaned angrily, looking ahead as they moved in traffic.

“I really don’t,” he rampaged on all that had been stuck inside then, unable to hold back, “you have no emotions, like ever. You’re here finding out that I cheated on you and you won’t scream or cry.”

“Oh, so you want _me_ to be suffering for _your_ mistakes now?” Alice mocked, rolling her eyes angrily.

“That’s not what I’m saying, but you could shed a tear or two. You know what it’s like to sleep next to you? Or worse, to sleep with you?” His words were piercing to the point Alice herself questioned _how_ she was not more upset with him.

“Do enlighten me, James.”

“It’s like sleeping with a corpse.” He spit the words out and they actually made Alice gasp.

“Stop the car.”

“What?”

“Stop the _fucking_ car, James.”

“We’re in the middle of the freeway.” He looked back at her and the road, confused.

“Get off on the next exit. _Now_.”

As angry as she had become with that last drop, Alice couldn’t cry. She didn’t feel hurt, she felt breathless—but that wasn’t really an emotion. She wanted to scream but that wouldn’t be her wise and controlled self either. James had single handedly humiliated her and shred her to pieces, but Alice felt somehow she had been expecting _exactly_ that from him.

When he took the exit and parked the car on the first possible street, Alice hopped off the car with her purse.

“Where are you going? Alice, be reasonable—”

“I’ll send your things through Emmett.” She slammed the door and marched to a nearby bar, not waiting to watch as he took off.

Alice didn’t stick around in the bar, instead she called an Uber and headed home. Even though they had separate places—something she was always particular about—she could bet that James had gone to Victoria’s house so there was no fear of running into him there.

She was—like Alice had been so used to—all alone.

The next morning the lingering tightness in her chest was still there when her assistant, Bella Swan, woke her up. Alice liked to be on time for things, her schedule was quite busy as a fashion editor, and she was on the verge of finishing up a project. The piece had been handed in and approved, she just needed to do the final tweaks on the design before she embarked onto the next project.

Alice had been awarded for her work, she was a name to be known in Los Angeles, and she knew this much had always intimidated men. In her relationship—or previous one—it was a toxic emotion that tore them apart from the inside out. James not only didn’t appreciate it, but he also never encouraged and went as far as telling Alice he didn’t see the appeal in what she had done.

It was one of the few fights they had, but it had been significant enough for Alice to consider that they wouldn’t work together. If last night was any proof that she had been right all along, Alice’s only regret was not trusting her gut before.

“Heard about you and James.” Bella handed her the coffee with a concerned look. Most of the time she was professional and kept those thoughts to herself, but she still cared about Alice, and she made a point to show it when necessary.

“He’s blabbing about it already?” Alice rolled her eyes, sipping on the mug as she sat by her table.

“He asked Emmett to get his things, Edythe and I were there,” Bella clarified. “We weren’t gossiping or anything.” Alice gave her a nod before putting the mug down, eyeing the computer screen for the designs.

“It’s fine really. He slept with _Victoria_ ,” Alice stressed the name because she remembered how Bella didn’t get along with the redhead, and she watched the brunette before her twitch.

“That _bitch_ ,” Bella grunted softly. “You know I never had anything against James, it’s Edythe that never liked him. But I could never stand Victoria.”

“Yeah well, turns out you were both right.” Alice sighed, distraught. She should have listened to both her sister and Bella.

Edythe Cullen was Alice’s older sister. They had the closest friendship growing up and often shared things in adult life, but Alice drew the line when it came to her relationships. Alice liked to keep things separate, she already thought it was complicated that her sister’s girlfriend was her employee. But Bella really made her life easier and neater, and didn’t go gossiping to Edythe when things happened, so Alice had nothing to complain about.

It was Emmett McCarty, their cousin, that had introduced Alice to James. The two were friends from college and he had thought they’d make a good match, given how practical and straightforward the used-to-be-couple was. He was wrong, but Alice gave him some credit for trying.

Before she went to bed she had called Emmett as well, she imagined after James already had. She understood now why he had sounded so sympathetic and not nearly as surprised as Alice had expected. She adored Emmett, growing up the giant boy was always the funniest to play with. Edythe was Emmett’s age but she was too closed up in her own little world while Emmett and Alice had been the playful ones. While Edythe had her head stuck inside a book, Alice and Emmett would be pranking people during Thanksgiving dinners.

She felt better after speaking to Emmett and he had actually got something stuck in her mind.

“ _You need a vacation, you know,_ ” Emmett had told her over the phone. “ _When was the last time you had one?_ ”

She couldn’t really remember it. “I don’t know, I don’t have time for that.”

“ _Well, make some, Al. You need a_ break _… Time to heal you know?_ ” His voice was always kind, caring.

“I wouldn’t even know where to go _all alone_.” But the idea had definitely stuck with her when she went to the empty bed. As alone as she was, it was a more pleasant feeling than the last months she forced herself to lay besides James. There was calm, and relief.

Bella brought over a bagel sandwich that was Alice’s favorite—everything bagel, cream cheese, Canadian bacon, avocado and tomatoes—and she only indulged on that calorie bomb when _extremely_ needed. Alice was grateful that Bella had judged that as being a good time for such. A breakup was surely an excuse for someone to get some comfort food in.

“Thanks,” Alice muttered. Bella gave her a quick sympathetic nod and took a seat across from her on the table.

“When you finish I wanna go over next week’s schedule. There’s some meetings that I need to confirm,” she told Alice, adjusting the reading glasses on her face.

“Actually—” Alice paused, considering again the possibility Emmett had suggested the night before. “I want you to clear my schedule until New Years.”

“Oh.” Bella looked extremely surprised, not even making an effort to hide the jaw dropped gaze. “You never break for the holidays.”

“I know, but now I will.”

“All right.” Bella nodded quickly, making notes. “Should I set up anything with your family?”

Alice chuckled at that because _her_ family also included Edythe and Bella’s in-laws, so she could imagine that there were plans on the making already. But she shook her head.

“I do want you to send them gift-cards, please. I’ll call mom later and let her know. But I’m going to travel,” Alice said, leaving Bella even more confused.

“W—Where?”

“I don’t know yet. I want to go somewhere new—and far.” Alice turned to her screen, opening a map of the globe on Google, and said, “Got any suggestions?”

“Maybe Europe? They have really nice hotels.”

“I don’t know if I want to go to one,” Alice twisted her face.

“I have these friends that did this house exchange thing,” Bella told her, making Alice frown. “It’s very safe, all go through the site. It’s like Airbnb, except you go to their house and they come to yours.”

“That’s brand new to me.” Alice frowned as she typed it in on the search bar, finding it surprisingly fast.

Bella knew her queue when Alice’s eyes were focused on the screen and she responded to her question with a simple nod, so she excused herself to go cancel the calendar for the next few weeks—two to be precise—as it would be a whole lot of work for her, too.

Alice browsed the pages until she landed on a small town, not too far from London, called Guildford. She had picked England for the language—she knew French and Italian as well, but heading to France by herself seemed too depressing, and stopping by Italy and not visiting her father’s Italian cousins would be considered extremely rude by them. She wasn’t even spending the holidays with her own family, she didn’t want to be dragged into the weird cousin’s lair.

Guildford seemed quiet and cozy enough and the cottage picture looked like the most welcoming place she had ever seen. It was not nearly as close to the mansion she lived in, but the white snow covering the garden and the rustic looks might be just the change Alice needed in her life.

The listing read beautifully too, like it had been written by an artist:

_Christmas in the countryside. A fairy tale English cottage set in tranquil country garden. Snuggle up by the old brick fireplace and enjoy a glowing fire and a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis in a quiet English town forty minutes from exciting London._

Alice immediately clicked to chat with the owner. She had never done this, not even rented an Airbnb, let alone exchange houses with a stranger, so she wasn’t sure how to begin with it.

But Alice was practical so she imagined it had to come handy as she typed.

**Alice** : I’m interested in renting your house. Is it still available?

**Alice** : I’m wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it is, you could be a real lifesaver. I know it’s ridiculously late to be asking, but if you’re interested please contact me.

After a quick check on the time differences in both countries, she imagined the owner might be asleep, but to her surprise a message popped up.

**Rosalie** : I’m very interested, but the cottage is really only available for home exchange.

**Rosalie** : Where are you?

She quickly typed back.

**Alice** : Los Angeles.

**Rosalie** : I’ve never been, but always wanted to go. I’m Rose, by the way. I’m very laid back. Very neat, healthy, a journalist, single.

**Alice** : I’m Alice. I work in fashion, very organized too. Pretty much a loner, loser and complicated wreck.

**Rosalie** : Hi.

**Alice** : Hey.

There was an endearing smile that settled across Alice’s lips. She didn’t know the stranger, but she felt comfortable talking to her. The feeling that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all lingered, it felt promising and Alice could work with that.

They chatted about the space and the towns briefly, Rosalie asking her own questions about Alice’s place but surprisingly never asking to see it. Alice liked that, and gave her a feeling that Rosalie was this fierce and spirited woman, with a will for new adventures. She needed that sort of encouragement, to get her out of her comfort zone.

But one thing still lingered. Alice didn’t want to just go to another town to find herself involved with a foreigner just to forget her ex and make her life all the more complicated. So she questioned Rose if her town had any men. Surely there must be some, but Alice figured Rosalie would understand that, if she was asking, she was trying to mention the _single_ and eligible men. If Rosalie told her there were plenty, Alice would have to dismiss the beautiful cottage and go venture new places—which would be a shame since she was truly liking the place and Rosalie.

The response made her beam.

**Rosalie** : Honestly? Zero.

**Alice** : When can I come?

The next day Alice was boarding first class to London. Bella had arranged her schedule, sent her family gift-cards in her name, as well as bought Alice some books to read on the flight—that she ditched for yet another fashion magazine. She had complained to Bella that she never read books anymore and it was kind of her assistant, and friend, to select three different titles for her to try—she was also thankful that none of them had been romances. The murder mystery title by some writer she hadn’t heard about sounded interesting, set near the nineteen-twenties—which Alice greatly liked the sense of fashion—and with some hints of supernatural in it. Alice didn’t get it right away, but she told herself to read that one first, when she made it to the cottage.

She wasn’t planning to hang out at bars or any of the sort, she wanted to give herself time to be on her own. To read a good book by the fireplace, to soak up on a bath, and to take a stroll with the dog Rosalie had mentioned that she had—even though she said Alice didn’t have to worry about the pup because her sister could swing by to take the pet off her hands, she had told Rosalie it would be no trouble to look after it pup, if anything it made for good distraction.

It wasn’t a big and elaborate vacation plan, but it was _a plan_ and she wanted to roll with that. Alice was dying to just relax for a while. She figured if she isolated herself enough to deal with her own internal issues, that lump in her throat and the tightness on her chest that had been driving her nuts would fade, that the claustrophobic loneliness would go away.

* * *

London was glacial for someone like Alice, who had just flown from the so warm Southern California weather. She _definitely_ hadn’t packed for that—Alice didn’t even think she had clothes at home for that kind of weather. She didn’t travel much outside the States, if she was being honest. Alice had been to the Caribbean a few times but never to Europe, let alone Europe during the winter. But upon her arrival, when she texted Rosalie about a good place to find stores in London, Rosalie had so kindly said Alice could borrow her coats if she needed to.

The two women had been exchanging messages all along and Alice was confident this vacation was something she would like to repeat eventually—perhaps not during the winter. But Rosalie had proven to be the nicest host and they even chit-chatted about cool things Alice could do around London.

She was exhausted and jet-lagged when she arrived though, so Alice took up Rosalie's offer to borrow the coats and headed straight to the cozy cottage awaiting for her.

The place was lovely really and Rose had left a welcome basket for Alice on the dinner table—which made her feel bad for not having left one for her new _penpal_. It wasn’t too big, the fireplace right next to two comfortable couches and the kitchen right across from the living area. Between the two, a small flight of stairs led to the top floor where a bedroom and an office shared space, two doors led to a small closet and a bathroom. It was like a tiny dollhouse, that Alice seemed to fit right in with her short stature and delicate features.

It was a habit that she had to unpack and organize everything and once that was done, she crashed on the bed, unable to hold back until later in the night. She could catch up with the timezone another time, she figured, since she was on vacation anyway.

At nine o’clock at night she was up and on full alert so she drove to the nearest shop, got herself some groceries, liquor and anything she could snack on during the night; she _knew_ it would be a sleepless one.

She took a bath, drank wine, and even _cooked_ —something she hadn’t done for herself in ages—at the end of the night. It was around one in the morning when she cozied up again on the bed, bored to death. It was like the book was flashing her a sign and Alice hopped to grab the murder mystery on her purse, settling back to read it. Alice couldn’t remember the last time she laid down before bedtime and just read a book, snuggled under the covers, with a cup of tea on the nightstand. For a brief moment, all felt heavenly.

Alice didn’t really recall exactly when she managed to fall asleep, especially how interesting the book was getting around the end of chapter two, but she had at last managed to shut her eyes and actually _rest_ —the book and tea having done a miracle to the woman, she was really beginning to understand the appeal that the British had over tea, it could really relax somebody. The cover set Rosalie had put out for her was also very good, it was like lying down on a cloud. Nothing could disturb her. That was until she heard the loud banging on the door.

Startled, Alice jumped out of bed, the dog running downstairs immediately too, barking at the noise. She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, nearly flying over the stairs when she missed one step.

“Rose! Open up! I need to use the loo,” the female voice called from outside, making Alice turn on the lights to the living room.

She stood by the stairs though, shouting, “Who is this?”

“Bloody hell, I’m freezing out here, Rosalie Hale. Open the door before I pee myself and freeze to death,” the woman shouted back with nervousness in her tone. “I’m going to tell ‘ma about this, Rose!”

Alice realized then, with those words, that the woman could only be Rosalie’s sister, so she rushed to the door and unlocked it. She was met by a towering blonde with a puzzled gaze.

“You’re not Rose,” she told Alice, in sheer confusion.

“No, I’m a friend of hers. We’re doing this house exchange thing. Did she not tell you?” If they were sisters, wouldn’t that be something one would tell their sibling? “Who are you?”

“Oh, bullocks! That must have been what she was calling me about yesterday,” the blonde lamented and then her face twisted. “Listen, I know it is _very_ strange, but could I use the loo?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Alice nodded quickly, opening up the door and getting out of the blonde’s way. She rushed inside straight to the bathroom and Alice closed the door still in complete confusion.

She went on to sit on the couch and was joined by the pup that hopped on her lap. Alice petted him gently, waiting for the sister to return. She had suspected that the woman was drunk, given the hour and the bathroom urgency, but the last thing Alice had in mind was to take care of someone’s intoxicated sister on her getaway holiday.

When the blonde stumbled back into the room, Alice chuckled though, watching as her suspicions confirmed themselves. She cursed under her breath, looking back at the floor as if it had any fault on the fact that she was under the influence of alcohol and tripping on herself.

“Listen, I’m so sorry, I had no idea Rose wouldn’t be here,” she told her, coming to throw herself comfortably on the other couch. Alice sat up straight, stiff on her seat, she didn’t want the woman to get comfortable there. “I’m Jessamine, Rose’s sister. We’re twins.” She chuckled, sighing a little. “Not identical, though.”

Alice hadn’t actually seen Rosalie’s face, as they hadn’t crossed paths on the exchange, so she wouldn’t be able to tell. Instead, she just nodded.

“So, house exchange you said?” Jessamine wondered and Alice just agreed quietly again. “Where is she, anyways?”

“You should really pick up your sister’s calls,” Alice pointed out and the blonde chuckled in agreement. “But she’s in my house in Los Angeles.”

“How long is she going to be there?” Jessamine seemed genuinely surprised now.

“Two weeks.”

“And you here?”

Alice nodded again.

“That’s wild!”

Even with the jet lag and the time it was likely too early in Los Angeles, Alice was feeling the wine she had before—along with the sleeping pill—began to sink in more. She was also exhausted with the flight so the last thing she wanted was to be chit-chatting with the stranger.

“Jessamine you said, right?”

“Yeah, but call me Jess, please,” she smiled sideways and for a brief second Alice was slightly taken—she had a very remarkable smile, quite charming.

“ _Jess_ ,” she gave the blonde a smile back, emphasizing the nickname kindly. “I actually just flew in today and I’m _very_ tired.”

Realizing her words, Jessamine was quick to get on her feet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m here talking my heart out, I didn’t mean to bug you. It must have been a very long flight, indeed.” She was quick and apologetical, looking around for her coat that she had discarded along the way in, as she had headed to the bathroom before.

Alice almost felt bad, hearing her tone and how lost she felt. She certainly looked very tipsy.

“You are not driving, are you?”

“No, no,” Jess said quickly, cheering when she found her jacket. “Normally I crash at Rose’s on days like this so I don’t actually have my car. But I’ll just get an Uber!”

“Oh, nonsense.” Alice shook her head. “You can crash on the couch!”

“I do not want to bother you—Oh, how rude of me, I didn’t even ask your name.” Jessamine finally stopped the excited rampage she had been on since barging in and smiled with defeat.

“Alice. I’m Alice Cullen,” she chuckled—in fact very amused with the energy of the blonde—and extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Alice,” Jess took her hand, and Alice was surprised by the electricity of the touch. “Jessamine Hale. Just Jess will be fine though.”

“Yeah, you said it,” Alice said with amusement, grinning because Jess was clearly drunk. Was this what, the third introduction?

For what seemed like a long moment, their hands lingered there, connected in the air. Alice only noticed just _how much_ taller Jess was—not that it was too difficult considering just how short Alice was. She hadn’t met such a striking woman before. Her eyes were deep green and her cheek had a slight dimple that seemed to go along so well with her squared jaw and thin lips.The blonde messy curls falling to her shoulders making her look like a lioness.

Alice was the first to pull back her hand, feeling her cheeks burn when she realized that she had been staring at the other woman for far too long—longer than what was socially acceptable, or comfortable. Jessamine didn’t seem to mind though, as the smile continued settled across her lips.

“Are you sure I won’t bother you?” she asked Alice then, who shook her head vehemently.

“Just point me to the directions of the extra bedding,” Alice assured her.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can get around with that. Rose normally just lets me in and hops back in bed.” she laughed, walking past Alice to a wardrobe by the staircase, grabbing a set of sheets, blanket and pillow that was perfectly tucked away for her. “I promise I’ll be out before you even notice.”

Alice doubted it, she would rather wake sooner than later.

“You don’t have to rush out, really. Don’t worry,” Alice assured her, making her way to the stairs.

“He really likes you, huh,” Jess pointed out when she saw Rose’s dog following after Alice.

“Normally that’s not the case?”

“Definitely not, this little feral beast is quite difficult. I had a hard time with him when Rosalie first rescued him a few years ago.”

“I guess I’m lucky then!” Alice grinned, heading back to the bedroom.

“Thank you, Alice,” Jess said and saw the brunette stop on her path to look back and nod.

For a short second they exchanged a gaze and both shared a smile.

“Night, Jess.”

“Goodnight, Alice,” Jess said watching as Alice turned off the lights and disappeared to the second floor.

Alice accommodated back on the bed, bringing the pup up there with her, and stared at the ceiling for what felt like the longest time. Alice figured that her sleep might be gone, but there was no strength in her to actually get herself up to read or do something, she felt exhausted.

When she closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep, the blonde’s smile uninvitedly invaded her mind.

* * *

It was way past ten in the morning when Alice finally woke up, surprising even herself with the hour. Normally, she’d be up and ready to work out at about eight thirty in the morning, with a coffee mug in hand and ready fir the day. Alice _loved_ to work. Fashion had been a strong part of her life thanks to her mother, Esme.

While Edythe had her own classic style, that didn’t diverge much from monochromatic sets of jeans and tees, Alice always went all out with her wardrobe. It had changed along the years, progressing from princess dresses when she was a kid to a bit of grunge when she was a teenager until she settled into a minimalist boho with a lot of impact—which meant she dressed some pretty expensive brands, although not specifically designer, with simple pieces and bold accessories.

Building a statement more than a style itself was what fashion was _really_ about and Alice had made that name for herself for those assertive choices she made when she dressed. It was the kind of attention that she liked to draw. Studying trends was the reason she was so excited to ser foot in Europe for the first time.

Even though her father had family in Italy and she was _deeply_ engaged in an international industry, Alice always stayed around New York and Miami fashion week—aside from Los Angeles, of course. A small city near London may not seem like the perfect source of inspiration to _all_ people, but Alice thought it might just be the change she needed in her life to make something brand new and different.

Of course, there was a part of Alice that kept reminding her that she was there to relax and not work—and that part had Bella’s voice, since her assistant had repeatedly reminded Alice about _actually_ taking a vacation and relaxing on the ride to the airport.

Climbing down to the bottom floor, still in her pajamas, Alice was surprised to find the sheets and blankets all neatly folded on top of the couch and Jess by the stove pouring herself a cup of tea. She stepped into the kitchen to join the other woman.

“Hi,” Alice announced her presence, a shy smile set across her lips.

Jessamine turned on her heels, a slight surprise in her eyes.

“Good morning,” she said as she sipped on her tea. “I didn’t expect you to be up so early.”

“I could say the same,” Alice commented with a grin, as she got past the blonde to try and work the coffee machine on the counter.

“About that, I must apologize! I was not my best self last night. Completely uncalled for to barge into here like this,” Jess told Alice with the most apologetic smile. When she gazed over to her, Alice noticed how much more sober she seemed now. There was a contained aura in her that she hadn’t noticed the night before with all the tripping and smirking.

“Ah, that’s all right. You didn’t know Rose wouldn’t be here.” Alice seemed to be having a hard time figuring out the coffee maker, pushing buttons that wouldn’t work. Maybe it didn’t, she thought to herself, maybe all the British did was drink tea and the coffee makers were just for looks.

She didn’t notice when Jessamine stepped closer, silently, hovering over Alice to reach out for _something_. She was at a loss for words when she turned to gaze at the blonde that was right there, in front of her.

Jess was much taller than her, Alice had noticed that the night before, but now, with her standing so close, it felt impressively more. Her eyes darted up to find Jessamine’s green orbs smirking down at her, as if they were reading something in Alice’s soul that she did not know.

When Jess simply connected the plug to the wall, Alice felt awfully foolish and flustered. Both for thinking Jessamine was stripping the depths of her soul, for some reason, and because she hadn’t thought to plug in the device.

“Normally they require power to work.” Jess teased, walking away to resume drinking her tea.

Alice let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, nodding quickly as an attempt to make the blush go away. She looked around for mugs, opening and closing cabinets, and again Jess surprised her by emerging close to her with a cup in hand.

She moved so damn quietly, like a lioness—with the mass of beautiful, curly, blonde hair. Alice had no clue what had gotten into her, but something about the other woman’s energy made her jumpy, bringing a torturous turning to her stomach.

“Thanks,” Alice managed to murmur, letting out another captive breath.

“Mhmhm,” Jess nodded, at last sitting at the dinner table.

It was better that way, knowing where the blonde was standing so she wouldn’t go on surprising Alice with her presence, and lack of respect for others’s personal spaces. With all the cliches about British people, she had guessed they would be all distant and cold, without the fervor one would find in Southern California or other warm central-American countries. But Jess was surprisingly different.

Not only the way she had managed to barge into Alice’s bubble, but how her gaze was so deep—even the night before when she had been drunk.

“So how long are you staying, Alice?” She broke the silence, making Alice gaze her over the shoulder. She knew Jess had been watching her, even with her back turned Alice had felt the eyes observing her movements so closely.

“Two weeks,” Alice told her, even after being under the impression they had gone over that the night before.

“Right! You mentioned she’s spending Christmas there.” Jessamine looked distant for a second, as if her mind had wandered into something important, and Alice was able to catch it when she turned around at last with a coffee in her hands.

“Does she often travel during the Holidays?”

Jess shook her head and Alice wondered if what she saw was worry in her eyes.

“I should probably give her a call later,” Jess concluded quietly.

“You said you two are twins?”

Jess nodded and the frown was replaced by a smile.

“She’s the pretty one,” Jess chuckled. It made Alice wonder what Rosalie looked like because Jessamine was a breathtaking woman already—such a different beauty but all the more striking.

“What does that make you then?” Alice wondered with amusement.

“The brains of the family. Truly, I am the smartest one.” They both laughed at that.

A buzzing on the counter interrupted the moment and Alice was quick to pick up look at the screen where the name _Charlotte_ was written. She realized then how that was _not_ her phone because she didn’t know any Charlotte.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to look.” Alice handed her the phone as quickly as she had taken it.

Jessamine eyed the phone and smiled awkwardly, which immediately made Alice all the more worried how she had invaded the other woman’s privacy like that.

“It’s all right,” Jess nodded. “I’m going to take this one outside.” Clearing her throat, the blonde didn’t wait for a response or avail, going out to pick up the call.

Alice shook off the strange feeling she got, that tightness back on her chest. For a moment she just observed Jessamine from the window, giggling at something over the phone. It was like yet another whole different woman. The night before she had been tipsy and chatty, now she was this contained tall beauty and, outside on the phone, with whoever that was, Jessamine looked her most beautiful—smiling in such clear and sheer happiness.

Forcing herself to look away from the private moment, Alice heated up some toast and buttered it to go along with the simple breakfast. She was never a breakfast kind of person simply because she had no will to cook—and no time for it. Sure, now on a vacation Alice supposed she could do so, but her culinary skills were _very_ limited. She was relying heavily on the nearby places to eat for the next few days.

Jessamine returned tapping her foot on the welcome mat, removing the excess of snow on her boots.

“Listen, I must head out, duty calls.” She made a pause on collecting her jacket to look up at Alice. “But thank you so much for last night. I bloody need to get my act straight and pick up Rose’s calls.”

“You do.” Alice could laugh at that, eyeing over the coffee mug she was sipping on. “And it was no problem really. I wouldn’t have let you drive, you seemed pretty tipsy.”

“Again, I am _truly_ sorry you had to see that.” Her grin was genuine, even when contained. “It was nice meeting you Alice.”

There was a little shiver that ran down Alice’s spine when she heard her name said so politely, Jessamine’s voice had this deep and melodic tune that she hadn’t really noticed the night before, likely for how sleepy she was.

“Nice meeting you too, Jess,” Alice nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter. She watched as Jess reached for the door knob and then hesitated.

“I’m going to be down the street at the pub tonight, with some friends, you should come by if you’re not too busy.”

During the time they exchanged a gaze, right after the invitation, Alice surprised and Jessamine simply smiling enchantedly, something seemed to have struck the brunette. She remembered a few years ago when Edythe had invited her then college friend Bella Swan out on a date. Alice had known her entire life her sister’s preferences, even before it was revealed and welcomed by their family, but she had never seen her _in action_ until then, pursuing someone.

There had been a spark in Edythe’s gaze that Alice hadn’t seen before. She knew for a fact that her sister had been interested in Bella, but _that moment_ was just different than the flirting she did before. And maybe this was a mistaken sensation, she could be wildly wrong, but Alice saw that same drive in Jessamine.

Her words just sounded so charming somehow, more alluring.

But perhaps she was overthinking it. She hadn’t the faintest clue if Jessamine was, in fact, into women, and she wasn’t about to make an embarrassment of herself and ask that.

Instead, Alice nodded. “I’d love to.”

She could have said, _sure_ or _of course_ , but she chose to unintentionally lead her on by saying she would _love_ to. Was she flirting with this woman now? What had come over her?

When Edythe officially came out to their family, their parents had accepted it fully, as if it was always something they knew. They weren’t just supportive, they truly embraced the cause. One too many times Alice had laughed at an embarrassed Edythe over their parent’s joining in on Pride parades—not because she didn’t want them too, Edythe always did smile endearingly at that, it was simply because she always felt more embarrassed by the fervor that Esme and Carlisle adored their family.

They had asked Alice, a while after Edythe came out, if she felt the same way as her older sister did. Alice wasn’t much younger, but she was still in her pre-teens and when she remembered the occasion quite clearly. “ _I don’t know_ ,” Alice had told them back then. It was something she never gave too much thought. She dated a boy during high school and a couple guys in college, and then James for the past three years.

She never really thought of dating a woman because the opportunity never presented itself. It wasn’t like there was a line of them flirting with her—like they did to Edythe—so Alice just didn’t even consider it a possibility for herself.

Sure, she would look at a woman sometimes and find her stunning—like she had thought of Jessamine—but everyone did, at least everyone she knew had no problem acknowledging others were attractive.

“Wonderful!” Jessamine’s delightful cheer broke Alice’s internal thought and the brunette nodded, as if she had been asked something. “I’ll see you later, Alice.”

“See you, Jess.”

Left alone in the cottage, Alice told herself she was simply overthinking this. She had no idea if Jess was hiting on her and it was ludicrous to even consider that when the two had spoken so briefly in such odd moments. Alice preferred to admit to herself a more plausible idea that Jess actually felt bad for her being alone there and she wanted to be welcoming.

During the rest of the day Alice tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, busying with being a typical tourist instead. She drove to London, visited the Big Ben along with a few sightseeing locations. London was huge and there was much to see still, but she managed to spend a nice afternoon that ended with shopping.

Alice was fascinated with the stores and the different fashion trends all other the big city, so different from the little she had glimpsed from Guildford where she had been staying. At some point between hopping between thrift stores and designer ones, Alice bought an outfit to wear that night.

It was just a bar and she figured there was nothing to it, but Alice didn’t want to just stroll there in jeans, old long sleeves she had brought, winter boots and _Rosalie’s_ jackets—as much as she had appreciated them before, they simply didn’t fit Alice’s style and she also didn’t want to abuse her host’s hospitality. Instead she bought stockings, with the thickest and coziest fabric she’d even seen stockings be made, a dark wine dress, the trendiest trench coat she could find and heeled ankle boots—which she wasn’t sure was the _best_ idea considering how wet the city seemed to be. The forecast was also predicting snow for that night, so Alice hoped she could manage the heels.

Normally wouldn’t be a problem, she was _always_ in heels; being a 4’10 woman didn’t strike such an imposing look. But the snow did complicate things. Jessamine was also one of the tallest people Alice had ever met, Alice was guessing somewhere around 6 feet, so she didn’t want to just be walking next to the giant beauty looking like the shortest person in the room.

When she did walk into the pub later that evening, Alice felt confident and recharged by the big city atmosphere. Jessamine was nowhere to be found, Alice would have spotted the mass of hair from a mile away, so she took a seat at a high table. Ordering a wine and sitting back on the high stool, Alice’s eyes darted anxiously around the room, hoping that she would have missed the blonde. But she really wasn’t there.

They hadn’t exchanged numbers so Alice considered Jess might have changed plans, perhaps gotten better ones. It would be strange being stood up by a stranger on a _non_ -date. But she wasn’t.

Jessamine walked into the pub by herself, removing her jacket to reveal a very simple combination—that made Alice immediately feel overdressed—of jeans, a British band tee and scarf. Alice immediately wondered how it was possible for a person to wear a t-shirt in that type of weather. She, personally, had been slightly shivery with the _long sleeved_ dress and wool tights combo. Sure, Jess had a heavy coat over the tee, but it was still not that many layers—she imagined one would get used to living in such harsh weather.

As simple as she was, Jess still looked absolutely breathtaking. It was like there was this _quality_ to her presence and her looks that made her a walking magnet for Alice’s attention.

When Jess finally spotted her and their gazes crossed, Alice shyly waved with a fluttering heart at the blonde’s smile and approach. She walked straight up to Alice, not thinking twice when she leaned over and pressed cheek against Alice’s in a social but very personal manner. It took the brunette by complete surprise, again with the invasion of privacy. What was with this woman and getting so close to Alice?

She couldn’t really say that she _disliked_ it, as a matter of fact it made her pulse rush straight to her cheeks—especially the one she had so casually pressed her chilly skin again. Jessamine’s touch might have been absurdly cold, but it lit a fire in Alice—one she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with yet.

“You came.” Jess broke the silence in a cheery tone, taking the stool next to Alice and waving at the waitress.

“Were you expecting me not to?” Alice rose a brow at Jessamine, quizzically.

“I was hoping you would come, actually.” Her voice came out far too casual and confident at the same time, and Alice was reminded of her earlier gut feeling about the woman. “But I wasn’t quite sure you would.”

“Well, it would be rude not to after I said I would.” Alice shrugged and then, in a quick pause, she realized it might have come out rude by itself. “Not that I didn’t want to—I wanted to come!”

Jessamine laughed gently, nodding at Alice.

“I’m glad. That’s why you’re traveling, right? See new places, meet new people, forget someone.”

That last part got Alice quickly alert. “Did Rose say something?”

Again, Jessamine’s delightful grin caught her off guard. “No, not really. But now I’m guessing I got it right.”

“Well, not to _forget_ anyone, he wasn’t really that important,” Alice explained, feeling a little awkward to be talking about her ex with someone she did not know. “I just wanted some change, I guess.”

“Change is good.” Jess smiled, eyeing what Alice was drinking. “And we should begin with what you’re drinking.”

“What’s wrong with wine?” Alice wondered puzzled.

“For one, it’s _white_.” Jess gave a look around for the waiter that hadn’t stopped by to get her order. “Secondly, this is a pub. Do you prefer a mixed drink or beer?”

“Which one is the best, in your opinion?”

“Beer, for sure.” Jess chuckled. Alice was even more sure now that Jessamine might be a lesbian. She was definitely fitting the stereotype. But the thought of it made Alice curse herself for immediately jumping to conclusions. It was especially inconsiderate of her considering her own sister did not really fit any of the stereotypes—except the Tumblr lesbian, perhaps, engaged in aesthetics, books and introspective posting.

“I’ll have what you’re having, then.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Jess told her, reaching out to touch Alice’s arm.

It was such a simple gesture, but it electrified Alice. She had _no idea_ what had gotten over her around Jess. It was as if she was a whole new person, lost inside those deep green eyes.

She tried to shake those thoughts away, quickly checking her phone. It was bursting with notifications from people wondering just _where_ Alice had gone. Aside from her family and Bella, she hadn’t told another soul about the trip. But like everything in Los Angeles, word got around quickly. 

Alice ignored all the demanding messages to open a chat with her sister.

**Alice** : How do you know a woman is gay?

It didn’t take the other too long to respond, which Alice was grateful for.

**Edythe** : It’s usually pretty obvious to me

**Edythe** : … Why? Who is?

**Alice** : This girl I met here in England. I’m not sure she’s being friendly or hitting on me?

**Edythe** : I heard the British are not friendly.

Alice had to laugh, knowing it was such an American conception. She shook her head and typed back.

**Alice** : I guess I’ll find out.

**Edythe** : Lemme know when you do.

She had no time to respond as Jessamine returned to the table carrying two _large_ beers and Alice pushed the phone into her purse, smiling at the blonde.

“The house brew,” Jess announced, handing her one of the glasses. “My friends are not here yet but we can get started. Cheers!”

Alice laughed, clicking their glasses together. “Cheers!”

Jess took a long gulp and Alice watched, trying to follow her rhythm by doing the same. Alice was lightweight, and short, so she realized quickly that even if she tried, she would not be able to keep with Jess.

“Whoa, how many ounces in this? It’s like, huge.”

Jess laughed. “Blimey, you Americans with your measurements. I have no clue in ounces, but it has a liter.”

“That’s _a lot_ of beer, Jess.” Alice gasped but with amusement.

“Ah, that’s nothing. I drink at least two,” she told her casually, followed by a soft shrug. “It’s very chilly tonight, you’ll burn it real fast.”

“It _is_ very cold! And you’re in a tee.” Alice pointed out, at last finding the gap to comment on the blonde’s choice in clothing.

“And you’re in a dress.” Jess accused playfully, sipping some more of the glass. “Very gorgeous, in fact.” Alice flustered, realizing how Jessamine had, in fact, _noticed_. “But us Brits, we’re just used to the weather. Not like you yankees.”

Alice laughed soundly and the bickering. She never had anything against the British—Alice actually found their accent extremely charming—but it was shockingly impressive how they liked to pick at the Americans.

“I’ll have you know we have pretty heavy weathers all over the country!” Alice had _no idea_ why she was defending her country to the woman, but centuries of patriotism spoke louder for her.

“In Southern California? That’s not what I learned in geography.” Jess taunted.

“Well, not in SoCal—unless you drive up to the mountains, but even then is not guaranteed,” Alice explained, sipping on the beer.

“Have you ever seen snow before?”

“ _Actually_ , not really.” Alice bit her lip, watching the shock in Jessamine’s face.

“Bloody hell, that’s wild,” Jess chuckled, taking another gulp on the beer. “If we’re lucky, you may catch it tonight! And not just the half-ass melted puddles. There’s going to be a real fall tonight.”

Alice nodded, “Yeah, I read about it. I’m actually hoping to see it.”

“It’s not _that_ fun living with snow up to your knees, but for a vacation I guess it should be a fun experience.” Jessamine smiled and went on, “I personally don’t know what’s like to _not have_ a white Christmas.”

“California gets to sixty-five at this time of the year, tops.”

“There you go again with yankee measurements,” Jess teased, both of them laughing. “What’s that in Celsius?”

“Oh, I have no idea.” Alice chuckled.

Jessamine was already halfway through her beer when her phone buzzed. She read over a text as Alice’s eyes finally had a chance to look at the woman without being noticed. The light wasn’t any better than the night before with just a few bulbs lit up, but the advantage was way better than this morning where Jess was either too far or with her eyes on Alice. No, she decided this was a perfect setting to look at her.

Her leonine hair cascaded over her shoulders, beautiful golden curls molding her squared jaw and dimpled cheeks. Her nose was long and sharp, the lips thin lines constantly tilting up more to one side than the other in a very attractive side smirk dancing on her mouth. The eyes were the deepest green Alice had ever seen. And then there was her body. Jessamine was so ridiculously tall—or perhaps it was just Alice that was short—and not just any kind of tall. Her legs long, her figure slender. She didn’t have _that_ many curves aside from a very pompous chest.

Alice couldn’t deny how extremely attractive she was, but there was also this _energy_ coming from her. She guessed it had to be the niceness, the way her eyes _smiled_ at her—a wild idea, but one that Alice definitely felt drawn to—it made her feel lost and confused.

It wasn’t a feeling that she was used to, being so unsure of her emotions. Alice had a grip of her own life, she could track down everything that happened with her, decipher and understand it. But with Jessamine she felt utterly out of control. It was frustrating. Was she only being friendly or is she actually flirting? Was Jessamine even into girls, or was Alice simply finding herself attracted to women? Or was she simply attracted to _this_ woman?

Her heart nearly dropped when Jessamine suddenly gazed her with a smile like she _knew_ what Alice was feeling. She couldn’t explain it, obviously it was _impossible_ that Jess could know. Alice hadn’t voiced anything out loud, but something in the blonde’s grin made the brunette question whether or not she had said something without noticing. She hadn’t and yet Jess _knew_.

“Sorry about that,” Jessamine interrupted the turmoil inside Alice, putting her phone away. “Turns out my friends can’t make it.”

“Oh?” Alice felt the blush return to her cheeks with the realization that it would be just the two of them.

Jessamine seemed to notice that too, because she laughed with amusement. “Is that a problem, Alice?”

“No, not at all.” Alice shook her head so promptly, eyes wide with worry that she had offended Jessamine somehow. “I just—I’m worried I’ll bore you to death!”

The sound of her laugh, Alice decided perhaps way too fast, it was one of the most captivating sounds she had ever heard.

“I find that quite impossible.”

Alice hadn’t noticed when Jess’s glass was so close to end, but, as she watched her chug down the last sip, she as if she was falling behind and reached for her own glass to take a long swing of it.

“You don’t have to keep up, Alice, don’t worry,” Jess mused and Alice felt a challenge in her tone. “You seem quite the light weight.”

“I can handle my booze,” Alice retorted amusedly. Jessamine hadn’t really _verbally_ challenged her, but the competitive spirit inside her told Alice to go for it, so she took a final gulp on the beer.

“I guess I’ll get us another then,” Jess said as she picked the beer mugs. “I must say, you are really surprising, Alice.”

She didn’t leave her any room to respond, walking away to the bar to refill them, those last words leaving a fuzzy feeling on the pitch of her stomach. Or was it just the beer? No, Alice decided it was _definitely_ butterflies. She liked that Jessamine found her surprising. She wanted to be that—surprising, different, new. Alice was bored of her dull old self, her unhappy and pathetic self.

* * *

The snow began falling heavy sometime around one in the morning. By then Jessamine and Alice had had _one too many_ drinks at the pub, but Jess had managed to get them out of there before it was complete chaos. They were walking back to the cottage where Alice had invited Jessamine to stay, on the couch—although she had not _said_ to Jessamine that was where she would be staying, Alice was assuming the blonde knew. They had been chatty and at times even _slightly_ flirty throughout the night, but she had chosen to read it as mere drunk banter.

Alice still had no clue of Jessamine’s preferences and she wasn’t about to bluntly ask it—or worse, make a move on her. There hadn’t been a moment Alice felt there was an opening for such talk. They had talked about life and work, but not romantic involvements. She actually had appreciated the light talk as it served to get her mind off all those wild thoughts roaming her mind.

She had found out that Jessamine worked as a book editor so most of her work was done from home. Alice had loved to picture Jess in a house with tall bookshelves, filled with titles, sitting by a couch while she read some new author’s manuscript. Alice adored that Jessamine was into books—even though Alice hadn’t been reading many in the past years—because she thought it fit her personality so well.

They chatted about the genres that were her favorites and Alice mentioned the murder mystery she had begun reading the night before, and that she would show it to her once they were back in the cottage.

At some point in the night Jess had managed to turn the conversation around and Alice told her about being a fashion designer in Los Angeles, and how her dream was to launch a collection of her own instead of just working for other people. Alice realized then how she had never shared that with anyone and Jess’s reception to it made her heart skip for a moment. It was silly, but Alice felt happy that the woman enjoyed the idea—and that she had complimented her style after that.

It was a night for many discoveries, as Alice couldn’t really recall the last night she had such a great talk with someone—even with James when they started dating, it was never like this—and to feel so connected about the little things.

When, halfway to the cottage, the snowflakes began falling over them, the night seemed like it couldn’t get any better.

“It’s snowing!” Alice beamed like a happy child, looking up to the night sky.

“Your first snow.” Jess grinned, her eyes falling on Alice instead, who was in sheer joy.

“It feels so soft,” she giggled. She was feeling more than tipsy but not drunk enough to feel sick, so it was a sublime bliss when the chilly drops fell over her cheeks. “Don’t you just love it?”

Alice’s eyes fell back on Jessamine and Jess was definitely staring at her, shamelessly now, her gaze so admiring and so soft at Alice. She was taken by the intensity that her look struck on her, it was amused but somehow serious, decisive. When Jess took a few steps forward, her hands reaching for Alice’s cheek, she felt her heart about to burst against her chest.

“You’ve got some on your lashes,” Jess whispered, her cold fingers brushing against Alice’s temple. Her touch was so soft that she almost closed her eyes to the sensation, but they were too alert on the blonde, gazing at her green orbs.

Jessamine didn’t flinch, her smile so large as Alice turned completely red, and she just _brushed_ her fingertips over her cheeks. Such a small gesture and so potent, lighting up a fire inside Alice. She felt like she could remove her coat and it would still be too warm inside her, even after Jess broke away.

“C’mon, Alice, I’m freezing my arse off. Cottage is just up there,” Jess said playfully, looking utterly satisfied with Alice’s reaction.

She led the way, looking briefly over her shoulders to see if Alice would follow, which she did with some delay, skipping to keep up with the long legged beauty.

Back in the house, Jess went immediately to light up the fireplace while Alice seemed to be burning up inside. She stripped her coat and the high heel ankle boots, tossing both inside the closet by the entrance. Tiptoeing to the living room—grateful for the wool stockings to be warm against the cold floor—she found a spot on the largest couch to sink into. Jess turned around and they both smiled—the blonde at the sight and the brunette at her.

“Do you want tea?” Jess asked and Alice shook her head. She couldn’t voice what she _really_ wanted, not when her coherent thoughts were blurred by alcohol. It would not be reasonable to say she had this unfounded want to kiss _her_ , not when they had just met. But at least she was sober just enough to think that saying that would be a bad idea.

“If you want—”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jess was quick to say and suddenly Alice spotted some nervousness. Maybe Jess wanted to sleep and Alice was taking up the couch.

“Do you want to sleep?” She got up too quickly and felt alcohol sinking in her system, her brain protesting the sudden movement.

“Alice, I’m all right.” Jess held her waist when Alice looked like she was about to fall, but it was the closeness that took her breath away.

Now without her heels, Alice was again way shorter than Jess and she had to look up to meet her gaze—not the best for either of their necks.

“Let’s sit,” Jess suggested and guided Alice back. She searched around for a blanket and when she joined Alice on the couch it was to cover them both. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Alice brought her legs up, cozying up under the covers. It wasn’t until Jessamine’s knee pressed against hers that she realized how close they sat. Her heart was racing again and she was beginning to feel like a silly teenager, tiptoeing around feelings.

“Tonight was fun,” Jess told her, bringing Alice back to now.

“It really was. I hadn’t laughed this much in forever.”

“That’s a shame.” Jess did the bold thing and reached to hold Alice’s hand. “You have a great laugh, you should _always_ be laughing.”

It was the way she said it that made Alice realize how she _really_ was attracted to this woman. And she suspected now, with them cuddled under the covers and holding hands, that the sentiment was mutual.

“So is yours, you know,” Alice told her quietly.

Silence settled in, their gaze focused on each other. Alice bit on her lower lip as she watched when the switch turned between them, Jessamine’s eyes falling on Alice’s lips before her gaze met hers again. They were sitting so close that it didn’t take much, all she had to do was bend over slightly and their lips met.

The small sigh escaping Alice’s lips was of sheer content, a sentiment of belonging she hadn’t felt before. Jessamine cradled her head dragging her in and Alice allowed it, willingly, as her tongue slid in to meet hers. It wasn’t hurried—but it was sure deep—Jess was tasting her like a sweet cherry, delighting in every inch of Alice’s mouth. She tasted delicious, so soft and sweet, Alice decided mentally. Jess was different from everything she had experienced, not because she was a woman but because of her giving and loving way. How she cared, it was obvious. Jess fingers gentle against her scalp, the knee that softly rubbed against Alice’s.

All made her feel bold, a hand sprawling against Jessamine’s thigh, feeling the cold jeans and the frustration that took over because she wanted skin instead. Alice had never been too touchy, or eager for contact, but the way Jessamine’s lips pressed down her jaw and her neck made her feel anxious with anticipation. They were gentle lips, brushing against her skin, but the teeth that nibbled her jugular were rougher, they lit up fires Alice didn’t know she had inside her.

Her hands perched inside Jess’s blonde curls, not tugging at them just yet, but dragging her back to her lips. This time it wasn’t soft or gentle, the intensity of it made Jess hover over Alice who laid back on the couch taking Jess on top of her, their fingertips creeping everywhere they could reach. Alice let her fingers under Jessamine’s shirt, feeling her sides, touching up her stomach.

Alice had never touched a woman that way, so lewd, and the welcoming silky skin pressed against her own was chilly. She had no time to doubt or question herself as Jessamine hooked her knee to raise one of her legs and hook it around her frame. Jess’s body pressing down against Alice, pushing her to the couch, granted her a sigh. It wasn’t so much that she enjoyed the pressure only, but the way that Jess’s hand dotted on her legs with caresses and grips.

Jessamine ran her hand further, under her dress, looking for the ends of the pantyhose so she could pull the wool out of their way. Alice wasn’t like Jess who had legs for days, so it wasn’t a hard array to get rid of them. She wasn’t prepared for the slow kisses the blonde traced up her leg, taking longer to press her lips on Alice’s thighs and take her breath away. They were hurried and anxious for more skin, more touch, but they were still taking their time to explore each other.

Lifting her dress, Jesse traced the kisses up her stomach only to realize the dress would present more complicated.

“Where’s the uh—?” She looked up and Alice nearly lost it, drawn by the lust in her gaze like it was a rope of emotion tying around her. Alice wanted to pull her up and devour her lips, but she half sat up instead, pulling the zipper down.

Jess assisted her, discarding the dress over her shoulders. Alice wasn’t wearing a bra—the velvety fabric too tight against her skin to have allowed her such—and Jess traced from her belly button to her breasts. They were nothing particular, not large and not too flat, but Jess’s attention and devotion were all toward them with gentle palms and bold thumbs brushing her nipples.

Alice sighed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten such attention. Sex didn’t normally involve foreplay—it was one and done—and she enjoyed how Jess was worshiping her body, replacing her fingers with her lips at some point. It made her lose her senses, her head tilting back as the groan got stuck in her throat—which Jess noticed, but didn’t comment. Instead she seemed more willing to help Alice just _let go_ and give into pleasure, her teeth lightly nibbling her nipple.s 

Alice’s fingers tangled again on blonde locks, tugging them this time. Alice was briefly aware how Jess was still fully dressed. She wanted to feel her too, press their bodies close together. She dragged her lips back to hers, kissing her so deep and hard Jess gasped in surprise.

She drove her fingers anxiously to her tee, pulling it, and Jess got the message, removing the fabric. Alice had never removed another woman’s bra, but she had enough practice throughout her lifetime to just easily unhook Jess’s, tossing it to the side—where a noise of something cracking followed. Jess grinned against Alice’s lips as she pulled her small figure on her lap.

Alice straddled her, arching her body against Jess, the friction of their skins making her sigh. Women were so soft, so deliciously alluring, she had never considered it before and she had no clue as to why. Jess’s hands running up her spine, her breasts pressed against hers, it was heavenly.

Jessamine moved them again, setting Alice back against the couch while her body hovered hers, a hand trailing down her body. Alice couldn’t hold in the moan when Jess touched her, over the fabric of the panties, feeling the warmth she emanated for her.

“When was the last time you were touched?” Jessamine wondered out loud, her voice hoarse and eyes dark, watching Alice’s every reaction to every small circling her fingers did over her center.

Her squirming under Jess answered the question— _too long_.

Jessamine decided to move down then, dragging Alice’s panties down until she was lying there, sprawled and naked in front of her. Alice met her gaze, watching Jess’s delay to contemplate the sight that was the brunette, hot and surrounded.

Spreading her knees, Jess high dived between her legs, kissing and biting her thighs before her tongue met her center and Alice at last let out the moan that had been trapped in her throat.

She was an eager lover, delving into her center, tongue spreading her further open with absurd need and desire. Jess liked to give, almost as if making Alice scream was her own personal undoing. And Alice gave it to her, hands gripping her locks and the couch pillows, hips thrusting back against Jessamine’s mouth. Every lapping of her center, every suck on her clit, all making Alice louder each time.

When Jess pushed her long fingers inside her, Alice was nearly undone, and then Jess curled her fingers _just the right way_ that sent Alice off a high cliff—Jess’s name on her lips as she lost all coherent thought.

Jess was still kissing her thighs and planting kisses on her mound when Alice came back to her senses, breathless. She couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm, let alone such a good one. Her eyes darted down to meet Jess’s and Alice just _giggled_ —she never did such a thing.

“Wow,” Alice managed out, biting her lip.

Jessamine didn’t say anything, she simply chuckled, moving on top of Alice again. The kiss was tender this time, still filled with the laziness of Alice’s climax. Alice could taste herself on Jess’s lip and she could feel the lewd desire still pouring from the blonde. Alice’s fingers traced her stomach and stopped at her jeans.

“Take them off,” Alice’s tone was bossy and Jess obliged, stripping off the remaining pieces of clothes.

She was still on top of her when Alice reached to touch her this time, massaging her center. She may have never had sex with a woman, but Alice was not naive and she knew how _she_ liked to be touched. Following her gut, she massaged Jess’s clit and the approval came as a little sigh.

When their lips met again it was like fervor took over them, an uncontrollable passion that Alice had been locking away without knowing. She massaged and pinched her until Jess wasn’t able to hold her weight on top of Alice anymore. Then she slipped her fingers in and thrust, strong small curls of her delicate fingers.

Alice broke from the kiss to look at Jess when the blonde crashed, eyes shut tight and body shuddering on top of her. What a sight she was, Alice gasped in awe of her undoing. She waited until Jess was watching her, and maybe the alcohol still in her system or the cloud of lust surrounding them, but Alice waited before she brought her fingers to her lips to lick them—to taste Jess.

“Fuck,” Jess groaned low as she watched Alice. “That’s hot.” Their grins filled up the room. Jess was shaky as their mouths met again, exploring Alice’s mouth slowly, like she had on that first kiss.

They seemed to have moved so fast, but when Alice gazed over Jess’s shoulder to the clock, it was way past three. The lethargic bliss of sex, the alcohol beginning to wear off and the lateness made her yawn, and Jess followed.

“Wanna go to bed with me, or is that not—?” Alice couldn’t finish, as Jess was already standing and pulling her up. What she wasn’t expecting was to be swung into Jess’s arms when the blonde lifted both her thighs.

Alice grinned, holding onto her like dear life, her legs wrapped tight around her waist as she leaned to peck her lips.

They rolled onto the mattress, under the thick duvet, and Alice sighed in sheer content when Jess held an arm around her waist, cuddling her from behind, her long body so tightly pressed against hers the perfect shelter. Alice was drifting quickly and she couldn’t stop to panic over the fact they were cuddling—and how she never really cuddled her partners. Instead, she let herself fall asleep in her arms like the world was free of any worries. It was just them on a snowy night, utterly hammered and blinded by delicious sex.

* * *

Alice was alone when she woke up, the warm sheets covering her unable to mask the coldness of the empty spot beside her. Jess had left. She shouldn’t be so surprised, or disappointed. They’d had drinks, they’d had sex, she had left. It was no different from some previous encounters Alice had—except she could now add “women also leaving in the morning” to the list. The regret and defeat made her not want to leave the bed, she wanted to sink into the duvet and never leave again. But she forced herself out.

Stepping on the chilly floor, Alice tiptoed naked to the bathroom to run the tub. She smelled of Jessamine everywhere on her skin and as much as she wanted the scent and her touch to linger, the day was dreadfully cold and she wanted to sink in her problems—since it was far too early to do so with a glass of wine.

She searched the cabinets for some oils or scents to pour in the water, anything that would aid picking up her broken ego, but all there was were Rose’s liquid soaps and skincare products. It would have to be just warm water and the faint memory of the night before.

“I hope the bath is for the both of us.”

When Alice turned around Jess was leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a foolish grin. Alice jumped, startled, which made Jessamine chuckle.

“Oh, God, you scared me,” Alice gasped, bringing her hand to her chest hoping it would slow down her heart. But looking up to the sight of Jess wearing nothing but her robe only made Alice’s heart beat faster.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Jess mused, that enchanting smile crossing her lips.

“No, I just thought you had left—” Alice cut herself off, feeling silly for having thought that, especially with the sight of Jess wearing her robe. It made her quickly realize how she was bare to the bone, which perhaps explained Jessamine’s grin. There was really no point in covering herself now, but Alice still flustered.

“Did you want me to? I can go…” Jess gestured with her thumb that she could simply leave and Alice quickly shook her head, she surely wanted Jess to stay.

“No, no—stay,” Alice said quietly, biting her lower lip.

Jess smiled what Alice thought could be the most stunning smile she had ever seen her entire life. It took all the courage in her to walk up to her and undo the ties of the robe and pull the fabric down.

“The bath was just for me, but I would love it if you joined,” she whispered, eyes gazing up at Jess’s wry smile.

Alice watched her smile grow as she tried to stand on her tiptoes to meet Jess’s lips. She obliged, meeting Alice halfway, bending down to greet the kiss with eagerness. No heels, no questioning their emotions, completely naked in each other’s arms. They looked like an erotic renaissance painting. The tall and the short one, blonde and brunette, two women diving into passion and lust.

The bathroom was a mess when they finished, water having overflowed with their eagerness to give each other some more of that sublime pleasure. They were no longer drunk, except for the inebriation that came with being one another. But they had not yet talked about the night before—or that morning, their sex drive being stronger than any words. As they slipped downstairs to eat something, Jessamine in a bathrobe and Alice with a towel around her slim figure, they were bound to talk.

“Breakfast is cold,” Jessamine said as she turned the stove to reheat the toast. Alice sat at the table, watching her decide whether or not the ham needed the same treatment. “Do you eat meat?”

“Yeah, meat’s all right,” Alice wondered with a frown, what was it that Jess was cooking up.

“How about eggs, how do you like them?”

“Just sunny side up,” she shrugged. “What is that you’re making?”

“English breakfast. Well, not a full one since you didn’t have tomatoes or beans and some other things, in the fridge.” Jessamine flipped the toasts and looked over her shoulder with a smile. “Essentially just toast, egg and ham then.”

Alice could settle for that. She normally had a smoothie or something lighter, but Jess was cooking and she was enjoying that sight. James had never cooked for her. She didn’t want to be comparing the two, as they were utterly different people, but it was a thought she couldn’t shake off. Jessamine barely knew her that well and there she was, making her come first thing in the morning and cooking her food.

It wasn’t a usual feeling for her, Alice had grown used to not being fully _liked_. Her relationships had either been casual or never lasted. It was a nice change how Jess dotted on her with very small things—like grabbing her beer, or sneaking kisses to her neck and cooking.

She never thought the cooking would be this remarkably important, but it turned out Alice enjoyed it a lot.

“Sounds delicious,” she told Jess, smiling largely. “Can I help?”

“Ah, well, it’s pretty much done. I was going to bring it upstairs when I heard the tub running and you know what happened after.” Jess shot her a smirk that made Alice glad to be seated. That explained though why she hadn’t found Jess in the morning. Alice felt even sillier for being so distressed before when she hadn’t even bothered to look before jumping to conclusions. “If you can boil us the water for tea, that would be lovely. Unless you want coffee.”

Normally Alice would always go for coffee, but she was in a mood for trying new things.

“I can go for tea.”

“Wonderful.” Jess pointed at the kettle and Alice prompted herself up.

They moved in a little dance in the small kitchen, Jess reaching over Alice for plates, while she snuck under Jess’s arm to fill up the water. At some given point, both done with their tasks, Alice found herself trapped between Jessamine and the counter—a position she found she quite enjoyed. She smirked down at the brunette before lifting her up to the counter, their heights at a much bigger advantage now.

Jess kissed her slow, the taste of her a delicious drug Alice was growing slowly addicted to. She spread her hands on Alice’s thighs to tug her closer and deepen the kiss. Short legs hooking tight on the tall woman, fingers tugging at blonde locks, Alice was quickly feeling heated up again.

When they stopped for air, neither of them pulled back, Alice’s forehead resting against Jess’s.

“Breakfast is going to get cold again,” Alice whispered before she initiated another kiss and ignited another heated fire between them.

It would have gone cold again, as Jessamine’s hand was already slipping between Alice’s legs even with the kettle screaming by them, but the buzzing of the phone interrupted them, both groaning in discontent.

“I think it’s mine,” Jess whispered against Alice’s lips.

“Let it ring…”

“It could be important, actually,” she pulled back but not without reluctance. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s all right,” Alice nodded trying to catch her breath.

When Jess pulled back, Alice hopped off the counter and took the water off the stove, serving them two cups. She took them to the table, sitting by her plate, but her ears got quickly alert to the conversation. She had called someone _darling_ and the realization that this someone could be a woman Jessamine saw, like she had _seen_ Alice the night before, suddenly sunk in. People did that all the time, had a one night stand—especially if they knew that there was no commitment involved because the person lived across the globe.

Alice tried to not think too much of it, maybe it was nothing, she could simply be overthinking it. She had no right or reason to be upset, they fucked and that was it.

“Don’t worry, Leah, I’ll be home soon,” Jess said on the phone before she hung up.

Her expression was clearly changed when she came back to the table and Alice felt her heart sink even further.

“Alice, I’m so sorry, I actually have to run,” Jessamine sounded apologetically and Alice just nodded.

“I get it,” she sighed, her disappointment quite clear.

Jess opened her mouth to say something but nothing really came out. Instead she walked up to Alice and leaned over to kiss her.

“I—I hope you enjoy the breakfast.” Jess smiled when she pulled back, watching Alice nod again. Alice’s smile was clearly fake, but it seemed Jessamine was in too much of a hurry to notice.

She only slowed down by the door, looking back at Alice before she went out.

“I loved meeting you, Alice.” Her whisper was almost inaudible, but Alice heard her from across the room and the parting smile they exchanged was sad.

After Jessamine was gone, Alice cleaned up the kitchen, saving to eat Jess’s plate later or the next day. After breakfast she cleaned the living room. Over the center table with a broken vase was Jessamine’s bra that Alice had so eagerly tossed aside the night before. Alice folded the piece and set it neatly on the table, removing the broken vase pieces.

The thought that crossed her mind made Alice curse under her breath. Jessamine had sneaked away and she could just simply leave it there—it was her sister’s house after all—instead of trying to return it.

Still, she called up Rosalie.

“Hi, Rose,” she said cheerily on the phone.

“ _Alice, so good to hear from you! How’s England treating you? I hope you’re enjoying everything there,_ ” Rose said, excitedly as well.

“Oh, everything is great! The cottage is so nice, and I visited the city the other day.”

“ _I hope it isn’t too lonesome? Listen, if you want I can call up my sister and she can show you around,_ ” she suggested, making Alice clear her throat.

“She actually stopped by, yeah.”

“ _That’s wonderful you made acquaintances already._ ” Rose sounded relieved and Alice grinned nervously.

“She actually forgot something of hers here and I don’t really have her number—”

“ _I’ll text you! If you would rather, actually, I can send the address as well. She’s right in London, not far from there_.”

“Oh, sure, thank you!” Alice wasn’t sure she could just _show up_ there, if it would be barging into the other woman’s space, but perhaps she could text and mention the bra. “How are you liking Los Angeles?”

“ _I’m loving it here! I met your cousin._ ” There was a long pause and it seemed both were waiting for the other to continue.

“Emmett?”

“ _Yeah! He came to pick your ex’s things…_ ”

“Thank God,” Alice laughed, at least she could be relieved James’s things wouldn’t be there when she returned. “He’s really amazing, Emmett.”

“He really _is. He was showing me around,_ ” Rose cleared her throat and for some reason Alice felt that it meant the same thing as when she did it about Jess.

“I’m happy you two are having fun!” Alice grinned. “I don’t want to keep you from it!”

“ _Nonsense, I’m loving chatting with you,_ ” Rose laughed lightly and Alice nodded at it—even though Rosalie couldn’t really see it.

“Me too, Rose!”

They chatted for over half an hour until Rose had to go meet Emmett, like they had arranged to do. Alice was faced with her own turmoil after the call was over. Should she text or call Jessamine? Should she show up at her door? She felt the second might be crossing a boundary too strongly. She didn’t want to be that kind of woman, so she went with the first option.

**Alice** : Hi, it’s Alice. Rose gave me your number.

**Alice** : I hope I’m not intruding or anything, it’s just that you forgot your bra here. Should I leave it somewhere? I don’t know if you would want your sister to find it here. Then again you do crash here a lot, so that might have been a silly thought.

She felt stupid, like she couldn’t properly text anymore. Alice had always been so sure of things, so certain and direct. And with Jessamine she didn’t know hot to act, kept circling around like a foolish teen. The messages were sent though, trying to further explain herself would only make it worse.

**Jess** : Hey!

**Jess** : Well, I’m not going to be in the area until next week, I think. But maybe if you’re in London we can meet up.

Alice was surprised with the quick response, but she couldn’t read if there was enthusiasm or not and cursed herself for not having called instead—she hated text messages.

**Alice** : I’m actually planning to go sightseeing tomorrow, I could drop it off with you.

**Jess** : Yeah, just text me when you’re in the area!

**Alice** : Will do.

It felt better in the end, being brief and short, distant.

When she curled in bed later that night, with her copy of Blood In The Shoe—the murder mystery she had been reading—, Alice had Jessamine’s scent surrounding her, the smell of her stuck in the sheets and the duvet and it seemed to involve Alice like a string of calmness as she read. The characters were so particularly peculiar on the tale—the girl so direct and so bold felt like her own self, she liked that feisty suspect of the murder—even if she questioned whether or not the woman was in fact a murderer.

Those types of stories could really capture Alice, she had a thing for mystery and the thought of it made her close the book at the end of chapter three. As eager as she was for finding out the end, Alice’s mind kept drifting off to the tall blonde that had driven her wild the night before—and funnily enough the detective in the story was also a tall blond. Maybe that was what made her think of Jessamine.

Alice avoided getting involved at all costs, it was simply something she didn’t allow herself to do. When she was a teenager she had and it only resulted in tears and heartbreak. She had dated this boy who had replaced her for someone else, and not just anybody, her best friend at the time. Alice had never cried so much. Now when she looked back at it, it had been such a silly array. But Alice promised she would never cry because of love ever again, or for anyone.

It became well known that she was an ice queen in relationships, never giving herself in, always a step back in emotional involvement, all for her own good. And she was happy that way, at least it was easier. Not getting attached and always being ready for it to end meant she didn’t get to feel like crap again. It _should_ be easier, but it wasn’t. She might not cry, but Alice could still feel things, after all she was only human. Avoiding and locking it away just meant she didn’t have to deal with it.

Somehow, it felt different when it came to Jessamine.

* * *

The next day Alice visited some spots she had wanted to see in London, but Buckingham Palace still remained. It was about to get dark and she still hadn’t heard back from Jessamine to do the _drop off_. Alice had texted her earlier in the day to let her know she was around, but there was no answer. She had the address but she didn’t want to simply _show up_ there, Alice just felt it would be all too strange. But she hated driving on the wrong side of the road, and doing so at night would be scary and dreadful.

Alice told herself she would leave it at the door and simply write a note explaining why she left there and how she had the address. Something simple like: _Rose gave me the address, had to run_. Maybe add how nice it was that they had met—no, that would be too foolish. The simple note would do. Except she didn’t have a paper, or a pen. She would have to explain it to Jess herself.

Braving through the open gate and charming front yard, Alice rang the bell and regretted it the following second.

Placing the bag on the ground, she turned to simply leave before Jess could see her. She would leave a text explaining after and hoped that would be better. But before she could give more than three steps, the door cracked open.

“Alice?”

She stopped on her track, cursing under her breath before she turned around with a smile.

“Hi—”

“Hey… What are—”

Before Jess could even ask, Alice cut her off to begin explaining.

“I’m so sorry, I really don’t mean to barge in. I hate the freaking wrong sided road and I had to head home before it got too dark. Rose gave me your address and I was just going to drop with a note, but I had no pen or paper so I figured I would give it to you. But then it sunk on me how absurd and ridiculous would be when you opened the door to see me and thought would be better to just leave there and text you later and now—Oh well, now this is _much worse_ than I had foreseen it,” she rambled and Jessamine could only give her a wry smile—that didn’t help Alice’s trail of thought at all—looking down at the bag on the floor.

She picked it up, seeing the bra inside it made Jess smile. Alice hoped foolishly that it was because of the memory of their night, even though she felt it might be for how ridiculous she had just sounded.

“Thank you for bringing it. I’m sorry I didn’t return your text, it was really a god awful day,” Jess apologized. Before she could go on though, a head popped at the door. A child.

Alice was immediately shocked and then a second little girl, even younger than the other, appeared.

“Mommy, who’s that?”

It all happened too fast in Alice’s mind, as she pictured Jessamine with a husband and a family, a true housewife, having escapades with women she found at bars—or at her twin’s house. Alice felt her stomach turn, thinking she was someone’s affair. How _stupid_ she had been!

“That’s a friend of mine, Leah,” Jess told the youngest one and Alice immediately recalled the phone call she had in the morning that made her rush out.

Alice was still staring at the children in awe when the oldest poked Jess’s leg.

“Alice, this is Charlotte and Leah, my daughters. Girls, this is mommy’s friend Alice.” Jessamine looked at Alice, apologetically.

“Nice meeting you Alice, would you like to come in?” Charlotte, the oldest, said so kindly and smiled.

“Oh—I—” This was totally outside Alice’s realm so she looked up to Jessamine for approval. She nodded promptly. “Sure, thank you, Charlotte.”

The three made way and Alice stepped into something that looked right out of a wild dream. Jess helped Alice with her coat as the girls ran into the living room. When they were briefly left alone, Alice eyed Jessamine with shocked inquisition, eyes quickly darting around looking for a husband.

“W-i-d-o-w,” Jessamine spelled so that it wouldn’t be easily caught by the distracted girls. Alice stopped on her track and looked at Jess like she had been punched on the stomach—it was worse. Not for the little affair they had, of course, but the fact Jessamine had lost someone she loved enough to build a family, it just made her feel so bad for her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Jess,” Alice mumbled as Jessamine trailed off.

“It’s quite all right now. Maria passed five years ago,” Jess said, seeing how Alice looked like she was slapped on the face again. “I’m a lesbian, you know that right?” She was amusedly chuckling.

“Yeah, I figured as much, I just—” Alice looked over her shoulder to where the girls were playing.

Before Jessamine could explain it though, they came running to meet the two adults.

“Mommy, she’s so pretty,” Leah said, looking at Alice in awe.

“Oh, thank you.”

“I quite agree,” Jess said and the little comment made Alice blush.

“You look like my doll,” Charlotte added with a giggle, taking Alice’s hand and dragging her along. “Let me show her to you.”

“All right.” Alice looked at Jess briefly, chuckling as she followed the girls.

Alice sat with them for the longest time, being shown every single toy and even helping them pick outfits for the barbies. The girls were absolutely astonished by Alice’s ease to play with them, and they adored her sense of style for the dolls—so different their mother normally had.

It was after dinner—which Alice had watched from a far as Jessamine cooked for them—a delicious pasta that made a mess out of Jess trying to help Leah eat, the girls invited Alice to see the tent they had in their room. It was Alice’s turn to be in awe of the beauty of it, as the four of them laid inside it—Jess and Alice in the middle, the girls on the sides.

“It’s so beautiful,” Alice told the girls.

Paper cup stars, fairy lights, and pictures hung from the sheer fabrics that covered the ceiling, forming a made-up gigantic tent, filled with pillows, blankets and stuffed animals.

“Mommy made it with us,” Charlotte told her.

“I love it. Your mommy is very talented.”

“Us too!” Leah squealed, making all of them laugh.

“You too, yes.” Alice nodded.

They were still grinning when Jess reached for Alice’s hadn’t between them, and their gaze met.

“Alice?”

“Mhm?” She looked over at Charlotte.

“If you want to sleep over I can let you borrow my pillow,” the oldest girl told her, making her smile largely.

“Thank you, Charlotte, that’s very sweet.” Alice smiled at her, nodding. “Maybe another time.”

Later, when the girls were asleep and Alice and Jess could finally talk, they took the conversation to Jessamine’s study. It was quiet for a while and Alice looked at the endless titles on the bookshelf for what seemed like minutes. Jess waited until they felt ready to ask the right answers.

“You were married then.” Alice started, leaning against the bookshelf and watching Jess, who sat across the room.

“Yes, for four years.” Jess didn’t seem filled with sadness and sorrow and Alice imagined it might be because the passing wasn’t recent. “Maria died when Leah was still a baby, since then it’s just been the three of us.”

“I’m so sorry, Jess,” she said sincerely.

“I don’t normally tell people this on first dates. It’s difficult being a single mom, let alone a _lesbian_ single mom of two. So I tend to separate things,” Jess explained and Alice nodded quickly.

“I completely get it. I didn’t want to barge in,” Alice sounded apologetically and her eyes were sincere.

“You didn’t… You were a hit.” Jess laughed. “That’s just my way of protecting them, I don’t really date. On weekends, when they go to my in-laws, I get to be just Jess and not the mom of two who has to work and balance bake offs and recitals and work.”

“You’re a rockstar for doing all this, honestly.” Alice couldn’t picture herself doing half of what she imagined Jess had to do. “It must be difficult.”

“Sometimes it is, but I wouldn’t change a thing.” Jess stood from her seat and went to the bar she kept hidden in one to the cabinets, getting each of them a dose of bourbon.

Alice took the cup willingly, it had been _a lot_ of information in one night. Jess was standing closer now and her scent was intoxicating, more than the strong alcohol. She sipped the liquor, but her eyes were on the blonde—and hers had never left Alice’s.

“I shouldn’t probably drink much, I still have a long drive,” Alice remembered, but it was more an excuse. She didn’t trust herself drunk next to Jessamine. And that entire array was just _too complicated_ , and Alice wasn’t sure she was ready for complicated, they barely knew each other after all.

“I’m not letting you drive home, Alice.” Jessamine seemed serious and Alice chuckled.

“We both know I was merely panicking earlier, I can definitely drive this late, I just have to be more careful,” she rambled on while Jess put her cup down.

She missed the gaze Jess was giving her because of her rant, but it was impossible for her not to stop when she stood right in front of her, trapping Alice against the shelf. Jess’s hand snaked up her neck to sprawl on Alice’s scalp, planting one of her legs between Alice’s when she took a step closer to her, this time literally pressing her against the furniture.

“That’s not the reason you’re staying tonight.” Jess’s voice was hoarse, her hot breath against Alice’s lips when she leaned over. Alice basked on it, like her air was what she needed to survive. And then their mouths crashed and she realized she didn’t need to breathe, all she needed was to kiss Jess.

Alice felt sore the next morning when she woke up on Jessamine’s bed, her limbs worn out from what they had done all night long—as if it was the last one. Jess was nowhere to be found under the comfortable duvet, but Alice decided to wait this time. And her award came bringing them a tray with deliciously smelling food.

“Morning.” Alice stretched, smiling and yawning still in sheer bliss.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jess said cheekily, kicking the door shut for lack of free hands. Alice realized it might be late, and was alarmed to look at the clock. It was noon.

“Oh, fuck—Rose’s dog, and God, what will your daughter’s think?”

“Don’t worry, the girls are at school already, the bus took them earlier. And I called up Rose’s neighbor to walk up the pup,” Jess explained, setting down the tray. “Figured you needed sleep.”

“Wow. You also cooked breakfast, _again_.” Alice pointed out, looking at the food on the tray. 

“ _American_ breakfast this time.” Jessamine motioned the pancakes with a chuckle as Alice beamed.

“The other was amazing too.”

“I get it, this is a taste from home.”

Alice nodded, even though she didn’t really _miss_ home, this was nice, she enjoyed it. She took a bite of the pancakes and a sip of the juice, sighing in content.

“This is delicious, Jess! Thanks,” she said with a mouthful, too excited and hungry to mind, but giving her an apologetically smile for it. Jessamine just shook her head with amusement, leaning to peck her lips.

“I was thinking maybe we could see the city? As much as I’d like to keep you in bed as long as I can, I figured you might want to go sightseeing?”

Alice blushed heavily with the little comment, but gave Jess a nod.

“I’ve seen some things, but I still have a few spots to cover.”

“We’ll go there. Where to first?”

“Buckingham Palace!” Alice’s eyes lit up immediately, making Jessamine laugh.

“ _Such_ a yankee.” Jess rolled her eyes dramatically.

“God Save the Queen.” Alice teased just to make Jess squirm.

“Jesus Christ, don’t make me regret this, Alice.” she laughed though, leaning over to kiss her. Alice returned it eagerly, realizing they hadn’t kissed yet—and it had been something was secretly anxious for.

“Well, if you keep kissing me like this you may just change my mind.”

“Good to know,” Jess whispered and because of that, she kissed Alice again, only deeper this time.

They did leave the room to explore the city, but not before Jessamine put the tray aside so she could roll on top of Alice to make her scream like they hadn’t been able to the night before.

* * *

“So I was your first?” Jessamine blinked in sheer surprise then, but the smile creeping on her lips was enchanting. “I mean, you didn’t strike me as a lesbian, but sometimes women have adventures.”

“Nope, no adventures. I am pretty boring.” Alice grinned, leaning back against Jessamine.

“You’re anything but boring,” Jess said quietly, making Alice look up to her.

It was Christmas Eve and Jessamine had invited Alice to spend it with them—which was great because spending it alone was something Alice had been dreading. It had been the most lovely night, too. Jessamine had cooked, Alice had brought dessert, and the girls had arranged a stocking to hang up for Alice.

The two women had spent most of the time in a friendly manner, with the exception of some longer looks here and there. But now that Charlotte and Leah were tucked in, Alice didn’t hesitate on leaning in to kiss Jess.

It had been two weeks that they had been like this. Kisses, dates, sleepless nights in each other’s arms. All the problems she had had back home seemed to have vanished. But now that she was leaving the next day, she didn’t know how to deal with the fact Jess would be across the globe and that they would likely be moving on from their winter adventure.

They hadn’t talked about the departure, at all, but Jessamine knew she was leaving soon.

“Well, maybe not in London.” Alice chuckled, a sigh escaping her lips when she sheltered against the blonde again.

“I have a wild thought.”

“Hm?”

Jess waited a few moments until Alice had to pull back and look at her.

“Why don’t you stay for New Years? I mean, what’s another week…” Jessamine was always confident and sure of things, but Alice noticed how hurried and nervous she sounded when the words were said out loud.

“Oh—”

As much as Alice would love to stay, she had her work and her life back in Los Angeles. Aside from the fact that Rosalie would be returning to England soon and she would have nowhere to stay any longer—not that she couldn’t arrange that though, Alice surely had the means for that.

“I understand if you can’t,” Jess trailed off. “I thought it was worth the shot.”

“I’d love to stay, Jess. I don’t think I can, though.” Alice’s heart broke seeing the expression in her face, but Jess still nodded.

“I get it, I really do.” The way Jess pulled back to stand up from the couch was what broke Alice even more. All of the sudden it was like the lump of her throat that Alice had when she flew to Europe was back again, that tightness in her gut.

She watched Jess busy with collecting the appetizers and some cuts, heading to the kitchen in silence. There was no doubt she was upset and Alice felt helpless. She had no clue what to do, but she didn’t want to see Jess that way.

Alice met a teary Jessamine in the kitchen.

“Jess—”

“I’m sorry, I’m always like this.” She wiped her cheeks, sniffling. “I cry over everything. Good book, good movie, goodbyes…”

Her eyes were big and green because of the tears and when Alice met her gaze, it was like her heart skipped a beat. She came closer to Jess, cupping her cheeks and pulling her down to kiss her. There was no hurry and no lust, but it was pouring with the most sublime sentiment. Slow and calm, like a farewell.

Jess gripped onto Alice tighter, pulling her closer, almost possessively. When they parted for air, her fist was clinging onto the fabric of Alice’s dress and she didn’t want to let her go.

“Will you come say goodbye to me tomorrow?”

She could see it broke Jess a little more to nod, and Alice felt like a monster for hurting her that way.

“Thank you,” Alice whispered and tiptoed to kiss her again.

* * *

“I never cry.” Alice sobbed, buried into Jessamine’s embrace, tugging the blonde tightly against to her. “Oh, I’m so stupid.”

“Shh, it’s all right, Alice,” Jess said soothingly, her hand running up and down her spine. “It’s completely fine to cry.”

“You don’t get it.” She pulled back to look up at Jess. Alice was a mess, swollen eyes, red nose, cheeks completely wet. “I never cry, Jess, over _anything_. Books, movies, goodbyes…” She copied the words from the night before, making Jess chuckle.

“Should I be worried?” Jess taunted, brushing a thumb over her cheek.

“Possibly.” Alice gasped, an amused grin over the tears. “I’m crying _now_. Because I don’t want to go, I want to stay… With you.”

Jessamine was surprised, but she was smiling, so Alice took it as a good sign to continue talking.

“I never get involved, I don’t let myself because I don’t want to get hurt. And I let my guard down with you because… I don’t even know why! It’s completely wild to me, but here I am, crying like an idiot because I want to spend New Year’s with you.”

“Then stay, Alice,” Jess said simply and Alice wished it was indeed that easy.

“Rose is arriving tomorrow, I would have to get a hotel.”

“Or you could just stay with me. I have a spare room if you’re worried about your privacy.” Again, Jess said it as if it was no big of a deal. Alice doubted if she stayed that she would be using the guest room that much.

“I have work in Los Angeles.”

“It’s the week between Christmas and New Year, your employees will be glad you’re taking one more week off.” Jess chuckled, cupping both her cheeks this time and tilting Alice’s head up to her. “Go on, ask the final question so I can convince you to stay.”

Alice wasn’t sure _her_ final question was the same as Jessamine’s, but the look in the blonde’s eyes told her that _maybe_ they were thinking the exact same thing. Alice still hesitated, inspecting her green eyes.

“What about after, Jess?”

“Well, I’m falling deeply in love with you, Alice. So we’ll definitely have to figure that out.”

If her heart could stop, Alice imagined that it would have, right then and there. But, for once in her life, she felt sincerely the same way.

“You are?” She asked, blinking tears again.

“Yes.” Jess sounded so truthful, her thumbs caressing Alice’s jaw.

“And do you think we can figure this out?”

“It depends…”

“On what?” Alice wondered, frowning slightly.”

“Whether you feel the same way or not?” Jess wondered and this time Alice smiled.

She didn’t answer at start, pulling Jessamine to a kiss instead. Her mouth so anxiously devouring her tall blonde, tugging her coat to drag her down more into the dance.

“I’m falling in love with you too, Jess.”

“Then we can definitely figure that out.”

And they would, in a week or so, once the year had ended and their hearts had been forever laced together.

* * *

“So that’s how you and grammy met, grandma?” The teenager boy sitting beside Alice looked up to her, a smile on his dimpled cheeks. She nodded at him.

Her short black hair was beginning to fade to a lighter color, the roots and some locks turning to white. Her face carried the wrinkles time brought, but she was still a breathtaking beauty Jess had met all those years ago.

Across the room, Jess walked in with a girl the same age as the boy—a precise female copy of him—carrying plates of food. A couple other family members following behind them—their mom Charlotte and their father Peter, aunt Leah, Rose and Emmett, Edythe and Bella, all bringing something.

“Food is ready,” Jess said, her wry smile meeting her wife’s across the room.

“Are you ready?” Alice asked the boy, who nodded.

Alice went to join Jessamine’s side, who leaned to kiss her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Jess whispered in her ear. Alice turned so their lips met briefly.

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

They both looked at their family, so big and happy.

“Thank you for a wonderful life, Jess.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to also personally thank @irrelevanttous and @beautlilies for all the hard work on correcting, giving me tips and helping me review this long ass work. Pardon if some things might have missed my eye, but they deserve ALL THE PRAISE for putting up with my bad grammar and inventing words that do not exist. Thank you, ladies! ♡


End file.
